moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Vivi Giovanni
Vivi Giovanni is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is Level 25 (Legendary MovieStar) and Judge. Vivi is best known for her close association with Pumpchkin's Porter Family. She is the newest addition to Pump and her Team, joining in February of 2013. Vivi makes movies on her own, and although she gets many views, not many are highly noted. Vivi is generally recognized as an MSP socialite. Trouble Maker Vivi Giovanni began rising to fame as soon as Pump began featuring her in her top movies, giving Vivi much recognition throughout MSP. It didn't take long for her to level up to Level 25 in only four months. Vivi easily became closest with Riley@Sahs and CuteStuff. Vivi and Boston (Riley@Sahs) refer to themselves as the "Trouble Makers". Vivi was a contestant and winner in Pumpchkin and CuteStuff.'s "Good Girl Competition" where a number of girls were chosen to compete at winning a title of "Good Girl" and also have a special video made for them by Pumpchkin. Although Vivi won the competition, Pump would not make the video for her as promised until she proved that she could change her "bad girl" attitude and stop responding to hate via artbook. This agreement was reached, however not soon enough. Vivi decided to post an artbook titled: "Life Lesson: Got Your Man!" She stated that after a girl began making rude comments on her guestbook, the girl's then-boyfriend Skrilla began to attract Vivi. She and Skrilla dated for a period of time in order to get revenge. This period of dating turned Skrilla into a member of Team Pump as well. Not too long after Vivi got her revenge, she apologized to her friends and decided to clean up her act as she was asked. She created "Good Girl" artbooks for all of her friends, including Pumpchkin and CuteStuff. Although still a rebel, Vivi has lately been kindly responding to hate and bullying, but that doesn't mean that the hate and bullying stopped. Bullying Being that Vivi is apart of Pump's tight circle of friends, she receives hate almost whenever Team Pump is attacked. Vivi is usually the first to respond to negative rumours about the Team, or in some cases, instigate problems. However, Vivi is often a victim of unrelentless bullying which she claims are sent in messages, on her guestbook, or on Twitter. These problems have been addressed about four times in Pump's artbooks, which usually feature Vivi and her bullying problems. Other members of the Porter Family have took it upon themselves to stand up for Vivi. Vivi has attempted numerous times to quit MSP, the latest being during July of 2012 when Vivi posted an AB titled "Bye". She later made another Artbook saying she would stay because of the support she got from her friends and supporters via Twitter. Vivi says that she was threatened by JerseyHotMess to join the JerseyJewels, but no evidence has been proven to support that, and Jersey denied messaging Vivi about joining her Jewels. Although Vivi is a constant target of bullying, she hasn't posted one artbook standing up for other people who have been cyber bullied as the rest of her friends have. Vivi usually has backup to help her during her worst times. "Good at Being Bad" Although Vivi claims to be the victim, more times than a few has she shown to be a bully toward others, especially MyBeauers and Jersey's Jewels. Vivi publicly despises all Jewels, and even requests that no Jewels visit her page or even add her. Vivi has been called numerous hateful things, and usually goes on Twitter rants about the people she hates. Although she seems to have cleaned up her bad girl act on MSP, Vivi turns to Twitter to express her thoughts. She is able to do so freely- as Twitter does not use text filters. Most of the hate she gets is via Twitter, because as much as she reports and blocks her haters, they manage to get to her through social media and hate blogs. Vivi's Tweets are often attacks or inspirational Drake quotes aimed at her haters, and her bio for Twitter states that she is "Good at Being Bad" Trivia * Despite controversy, Vivi has hinted at being bi-curious and has expressed her feelings in artbooks * Vivi has freckles, which she adores very much * She has the most Tweets out of all of the Dream Team * She is a Porter * Vivi's real name is Vivian * She is featured in the majority of Pumpchkin's movies * Vivi's backup account is Freckles BabyGio. Category:Moviestars Category:Level 25 Category:US Category:Judge Category:Team Pump